


tell me that you got nowhere to be

by humanluke



Series: slutty scholar au [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Slut Luke Hemmings, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke and calum have another lazy morning together.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: slutty scholar au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	tell me that you got nowhere to be

**Author's Note:**

> no, i will never stop writing these two, please, don't ask me to. lfksjdflkjf anyways here is part 8(?!) of the slutty scholar series. this was a prompt from miss [meg](http://kaleidoscopeminds.tumblr.com), "i don't want to wake up". thank you to [amanda](http://lifewasradical.tumblr.com) for proofreading for me and to the fans for keeping slutty luke alive! 
> 
> title is from 'sleeping in' by all time low (i have run out of good holly lyrics for this one but staying on brand with all time low)
> 
> enjoy!

Calum’s the one woken up by Luke’s alarm today, the sound of his familiar ringtone cutting through the quiet of the morning. He does his best to reach over to Luke’s side of the bed, managing to snag the phone and turn it off with minimal stirring. 

It’s nine am, which means they have a couple of hours still before they have obligations, but he knew that Luke wanted to be up and ready at a decent time. Hence why he’d set his alarm for nine in the morning when he didn’t need to be anywhere until one. 

Calum sets Luke’s phone down on his side of the bed, sliding his fingers through Luke’s unruly curls as he sleeps. He looks peaceful like this, unworried, and Calum thinks to himself that for once, he doesn’t truly have a reason to be worried. With his dissertation finished, and plenty of potential jobs lined up for him, he doesn’t need to stress anymore. No more late nights of studying and reading too many books -- he can finally be at peace. And it looks quite good on him, Calum adds in his head, smiling to himself as he admires him. 

Luke stirs a little bit against him, and Calum presses a soft kiss to his curls, wishing he could lock this moment away forever to look back on. Luke blinks up at him, eyes bleary and tired before burying his face back into Calum’s shoulder. That elicits a small chuckle from Calum’s lips, fingers still tangled in Luke’s hair. “Morning, sleepyhead.” 

“I don’t want to wake up,” Luke grumbles, his arms twisting around Calum’s middle and pulling him closer. Calum hums pleasantly at how easily they fit together -- something he’ll miss if he gets into a school across the country. He tries not to dwell on that thought for too long, focusing back on Luke. Today is about him -- he doesn’t need to be thinking about the what-ifs right now. 

“I don’t think any of us really ever want to wake up,” Calum muses. “But if you didn’t, then you wouldn’t be able to be snuggling me right now, would you?” Luke makes a somewhat defiant noise, head turning up enough so that Calum can see the somewhat glare Luke is attempting to give him. He just laughs and presses another kiss to his head. 

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Luke whines, and pauses for a moment before continuing, “waking up, that is. I’ll always like snuggling you.” He can feel Luke grinning against his skin, and it sends a warm feeling up his spine unlike any other he’s felt before. He’s never truly been so in love with someone before this -- sure, he’d been fooled into thinking something was love, but it was absolutely nothing in comparison to the glowing feeling that Luke elicits from him. 

“Well, good news,” Calum replies, “I’ll always like snuggling you too.” Luke pulls his head free from Calum's shoulder, leaning up to capture his mouth in a chaste kiss. It’s soft and certain, a promise of everything that they are and everything that they’ll ever be. “Do you want to get up now and I can make us breakfast and coffee? Or do you want to be lazy for a little longer before you have to get ready?” Luke hums softly as he presses a gentle kiss to Calum’s jaw, smiling against his skin. 

“Breakfast sounds nice,” he says. “Will you bring it to me in bed? Since today is all about _me_?” Calum laughs a little bit, shaking his head slightly. He thinks that Luke’s lucky he’s head over heels for him -- he’d never bend over backwards for someone the way he does for him. 

“Only if you ask nicely,” Calum says, a mischievous grin on his lips. Luke pouts a little bit, head dropping against Calum’s shoulder as he looks up at him. 

“Will you _please_ bring me breakfast in bed?” he asks, batting his eyelashes at him. Calum just laughs softly, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek. 

“I suppose I can do that for you,” he hums. “But only because you’re the one graduating today.” Luke smiles softly, and Calum tries not to think about how it stings a little bit that he should have been graduating today too. But he has to remind himself that if he _hadn’t_ been kicked out of Columbia, he would never have met Luke. And that was what made it worth it. (Even if he knew that the bitter taste in his mouth would only grow when he watched Luke get his diploma that afternoon). “You gotta let me go, though.” 

Luke sighs dramatically as he pulls his arms back from Calum, pulling the blankets around himself as if to compensate for the loss of his body heat. Calum shakes his head a little bit, but presses another kiss to Luke’s head before pulling on his sweatpants and making his way into the kitchen. 

It’s quiet this morning, Ashton having stayed over at Michael’s the night before to give them their space. Normally, they would have just stayed at Calum’s, but Luke’s apartment was closer to the school, so Luke had insisted he wanted to stay there. And since Michael lived up the street, Ashton had claimed it was no hassle to him. (And Calum didn’t feel as bad the night before when Luke was being particularly loud during their escapades.)

He rummages around the cupboards until he finds everything he needs to make waffles, pulling the waffle maker out of the cupboard. He hums to himself as he combines the ingredients, plugging in the maker to heat up whilst he makes up the batter. He’s just putting in the chocolate chips when he feels a familiar pair of arms snake around his middle, and he turns his head to see Luke pressing up against him sleepily, humming contentedly. 

“Thought you wanted me to bring you breakfast in bed,” Calum muses, mixing in the chocolate chips. Luke just hums against his neck, pressing a gentle kiss against Calum’s skin. 

“Missed you too much,” he says softly. It twists his heart a little bit, hearing that from Luke, and he just smiles softly at him as he finishes up mixing. “Chocolate chip waffles? Just for me?” Calum nods a little bit.

“Just for you,” he replies. “Gotta put the batter into the waffle maker, though. Do you wanna start the coffee maker?” Luke lets out a groan.

“No,” he sighs. “But I will.” He reluctantly pulls himself away and makes his way to the other side of the kitchen to start up the coffee maker. Calum spoons in some of the batter, closing the lid to wait for the waffle to be made. “What kind do you want?”

“Whatever you want, love,” he says with a grin. “Do you want one waffle or two?” Luke purses his lips in thought as he measures out his favorite coffee (one from the place across the street from the bookstore, that one of the baristas suggested he try) and starts up the maker.

“One should be plenty. Don’t want to throw up on everyone when I’m accepting my diploma from nerves,” he says with a laugh. Calum just shakes his head a little bit, pulling plates down from one of the cupboards for them. 

“I don’t see why you would possibly throw up on anyone, but suit yourself,” he says. “Just means we’ll have plenty of batter to have more tomorrow.” Luke smiles at Calum as he gets their coffee cups out of the cupboards, grabbing the creamer and sugar and adding just the right amount for both of them. 

“I’m never going to say no to waffles,” Luke hums excitedly. Calum grins as he checks on the waffle, easily pulling it out with a fork once he deems it finished and putting batter in for his own. 

“Butter and syrup, right?” he asks, heading to the fridge for them. 

“Of course, don’t be silly,” Luke grins, nudging him playfully. Calum rolls his eyes a little bit as he places them on the table for Luke along with his plate of waffles, following suit with his own once they finish. Luke comes over with their coffees, setting Calum’s down in front of him and pressing a kiss to his cheek, and they become the picture of domesticity as they sit across from each other and have their breakfast together. 

“Have I mentioned lately how proud of you I am?” Calum asks, taking a sip of his coffee. Luke blushes a little bit, shoving a forkful of syrup-drenched waffle into his mouth. 

“Maybe once or twice,” he says softly. “But thank you. It’s hard to believe that after today, I’ll be _Doctor_ Luke Hemmings.” Calum rolls his eyes a little bit, taking a bite of his own waffles. 

“Are you going to make me call you that from now on? _Doctor_ Luke?” he teases, brandishing his fork in Luke’s direction. Luke shrugs a little bit, a coy smile on his mouth as he looks across the table to Calum. 

“Only in some situations,” he hums, and Calum has to laugh. “I’m kidding. Maybe. But no, I’m not going to make you call me anything but Luke. And/or any nicknames that go along with being my boyfriend.” Calum smiles softly at him.

“Boyfriend Luke is much cuter than Doctor Luke, I think,” he hums. “Also much cheaper.” Luke nods a little bit, shoving another bite of waffles into his mouth as he smiles softly at Calum, his gaze lingering for just a moment too long. “What? Is there something on my face?” 

“No, no,” Luke says with a smile. “Just love you is all.” Calum just smiles in return, his gaze softening at the man across the table from him. 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
